If it feels right then everythings fine
by herpiesmuch
Summary: its starts kinda slow and its pretty OOC but i think youll like it. review please, even if its terrible,.oh and you should listen to some of the bands mentioned in here because there good.
1. Chapter 1

-1"All right ladies bring it in."

Finally, we been running all day since we tied our first game last night and according to the volleyball coach Ms. Night a tie was just as bad as a lose.

I actually don't even like to play volleyball, I'm not going to lie. but I am pretty damn good. I'm only a sophomore and this is my second year on varsity. And to be honest I hate it, not just because I hate volleyball, also because more than half the girls on the team are complete ass hats.

"Hey Spencer did you do your English homework?" that would be my best friend Maddie, not to be confused with the senior bitch Maddison.

Maddie was probably the chillest person you'd ever meet. She moved here from Vermont last year, she was the best friend anyone could have, we did some pretty stupid stuff, like this one time we were at her grandma's house and everyone else was at dinner and we got bored so she poured dish soap all over the kitchen and we had a slip-and-slide, it lasted for about 3 minutes before I slipped and broke my arm, but It was fucking funny.

"yeah you wanna copy it?" That's how it was for us, she loved volleyball and that's the only reason I was doing it. But it would be stupid if she didn't keep up her grades and ended up being kicked off the team, and leave me with the rest of the team would it?… didn't think so.

"Yeah thanks Spence"

" Mhmh I gotta go because that forensics piece isn't going to memorize its self. But do you need a ride?"

"noooo hoeeee. Im just gunna fly my creep ass home. Of course I do you're the one who brought me here arnt you.." you see me and Maddie were pretty random and goofy kids. But honestly neither of us care what anyone else thinks. And I like it that way.

On the way home of, I decided we needed some star bucks because you know how that goes. Anyways I went in and got my usual, caramel frap with a vanilla base. And maddie got some strawberry shit. We were sitting at our table talking when none other than Ashley Davies decide to grace us with there presence.

"hey scene kids" Icould kill her.

"More like scene sluts" Madison is here too .and I'm guessing she thinks she thinks shes

quite the comidean by the way she laughing like a cow.

"What Madison I didn't catch that because the cock in your mouth kinda muffled anything you said." oh and if your wondering yes I think I'm funny.

" think your cute Carlin?"

"actually Ashley I think you'll agree with me when I say yes."

You know what she does? She sminks like an idiot. Seriously Ashley davies is quite the ass clown.

Anyways I'm already zoning out on this conversation, because like all the ones that include Ashley and Madison thers no point to it. So Im day dreaming about the next show, when I get pulled out of my conversation when I hear Ashley say something about my shirt.

"Dance Gavin Dance? Come on scene kid that the lamest band name I've ever heard."

"oh really because I'm surprised you even read that right"

"really? Because you shouldn't" and with that she walks away like shes hott shit. And of course Madison follows because madisons to dumb to make even the simplest decision alone.


	2. Chapter 2

-1So after dropping off Maddie I went home and studied my forensics HI. When I was getting ready for bed I got a text

"hey"

"who is this?" I reply because I have no idea,

" oh come on scene kid you don't know?" Of course I don't because a lot of people call me a scene kid. And it makes me want to drop kick infants.

" actually nope I don't"

"its Ashley" wtf? How'd she get my number.

"umm okay what do you want?"

"lets hangout" What a creep. Honestly we hate each other.

"lets not"

"come on spence"

" no and its spencer"

"yes and ohkay spencer lets hangout"

" no. we hate each other and im a scene kid right?"

"im calling you"

My phone rings before I get a chance to reply. And I let it rings because I just happen to like skyway avenue by we the kings.

But I awnser about halfway through because im curious as to what she really wants.

"hello:

" hey spencerrrr."

"uh hi?" its more a question and she gets the idea.

"so wanna hangout"

" I don't"  
"come on why?"

"your kidding right?"

"no"

"spencer come on just one time lets hangout"

"how about not, I gotta go"

and I hangup. And I know that might have seemed slightly harsh But honestly shes a bitch she has been scince my 6th grade year. She was in eighth and we couldn't stand each other. And we still cant. But we wouldn't have a problem if she would keep her mouth shut,

Because apparently im a emo or a scen kid.

Let me fill you in. I might look different because I have snake bites, and

Black layered and kinda poofy hair.

which gets dyed a lot. From black. To black with part blond. To blond with black extensions.with pink bangs. Which honestly not to be vain at all but it usually look pretty damn hott.

But I don't wear my make heavy or weird like. And the reason I like maddie is because she doesn't care what people look like its how they act. Not to mention she has a Monroe and her ears are gauged. And her hair changes all the time also. But its been just black for about a month. like I said shes crazy. But at the same time chill.

When I wake up in the morning I get dressed I wear my making april band tee. And some black skinny jeans with a pair or green hi top chuck taylors. And im off to pick up maddie.


	3. Chapter 3

-1So I get to school, and head for my locker which Ashley just happens to leaning on like shes some kinda bad ass.

"hey carlin, think your too cool to hangout with us?"

"yes and is there a point to this?"

"shes kinda cocky for a little kid dontcha think?"

"would you give it a rest"

"don't tell me your getting depressed little emo?"

That just about pissed me right the fuck off

Then the next thing I know I'm slamming her up against the locker pretty hard my hands tight around the collor of her shirt and im keeping her there with the entire force of my body. And then im cussing like a sailor, yelling and all. But then I lower my head and our eyes meet,

And I stop yelling and loosen my grip on her

And try to be gentle now.

She had really pretty eyes. And im at loss of words.

So I just completely let go of here and this is what comes out of my mouth.

"so..yeah…umm…don't call …..me that… kay… please?"

And I walk away I feel like an idiot but I actually don't feel that dumb.

"Spencer what was that?"

"huh what maddie ?"

"what was that about"

"I don't know"

The bell rings and im late to first period. Which happens to be speech 2. And its mainly just a class to for the forenscics team to prep for the competetions, but the next one isn't for 2 weeks so I should be okay.

"spencer your late again"

"yup"

"please be more cautious of how you spend you time"

"yup"

But I don't care I been late like 45 percent of time but the teacher is just to laisey to mark anyone tardie.

Halfway throught the period I get bored. So I raise my hand

"Spencer"

"can I use the restroom?" the teachers a pushover and I know she'll say yes

"yes take the pass"

Told you so.

Anyways I leave the class to start wondering the hall.and about 2 minutes later I find myself in the bathroom just standing by the sink. Just standing doing nothing unparticular. Then someone walks in normally I wouldn't care but It's Ashley and im not scared of here but im nervous about what happened half an hour ago,

"hey scene-I mean-spencer"

"hi"

"look about earlier"

"im sorry" she laughs nervously

"no its okay"


	4. Chapter 4

-1 Finally one from Ashley's point of view---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sitting in class and I see Spencer walk by. Most people hate her. But honestly I don't I think shes kinda cute and she'd be fun to hangout with, she practically always smiling and laughing and I just don't know….

But I treat her like shit its like every time I try to say something nice it turns into something shitty. But im working on it.

Anyways I see her walk past my room and I feel like I need to talk to her and I don't even know just be around her. Or explain myself because Im positive that she hates me. Why wouldn't she? She had ever right to but for some reason I am sad she does. My brain is just mush right now.

So I get the pass and tell the teacher its an emergency , I follow her to the bathroom. Like not in a stalkerish way and I say hi you know small talk that's probably annoying the shit out of her because she thinks im a complete ass hat.

"so um anyways"

" so you wanna hangout sometime?"

I asked her last night just being a an ass clown but I mean it this time. And I don't know if she knows it because she hasn't said anything.

" seriously no funny business lets just hangout tonight?"

a few minutes later she answers

"um..yeah..ok. Sounds good." she's nervous and I cant tell if it's a good nervous or bad nervous.

I

feel like telling her how beautiful her blue eyes are but thatd prolly be weird for her. So I don't I just tell here ill txt her and leave the bathroom looking back once more to try and catch facial expression. It looks like she's surprised but she also has this graceful calmness about her.

Im bi that's old news but I don't get shit about it because everyone's pretty much always known and there just okay with it. But I wouldn't even call what I have for Spencer a crush its like not even like that. I just have the sudden urge to know everything about and be her friend.

But I don't know if she's bi. I'm actually pretty sure she's straight as is its.

And im thrown out of my thoughs by her voice.

"um well im gunna go"

"okay well I guess Ill txt you then"

"yup"

And turns and looks in the mirror real quick then she's gone. I don't really love piercing but spencer makes them work.

And now I have no idea whats wrong with me im a senior for fucks sake and im obsessing about a sophomore that hate me.But maybe she doesn't if she said yes. I don't know ill txt her at lunch I guess.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Back to spencers pov-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walk back to class and im pretty sure its going to be a good day. But im not sure weather

to be nervous or excited about hanging out with Ashley later. Excited because she's a senior, that's usually not a big deal but its Ashley and we used to hate each other. Well kinda still do. But im nervous because if she still hates me what if she just wants to kick my ass, im not too sure I dig an ass kicking.

Anyways first and second period went by fast because I had a lot on ,my mind.

So im sitting in third period and my phone vibrates, I opn my text

" so since were kinda at peace or whatever can I call you spence?"

"mmm. Nope " I'm just kidding but for all the shit iv got from her over the years I should probably be saying no.

"what are you kidding? Come on I went 3 whole classes without saying anything bad about you!"

"But you went 3 whole years talking shit about me soo……. I don't know "

"I know your right but come on im trying here."

"hmm I still don't know"

"hmm think about it and I guess ill see you at lunch?"

"you might "

And then the bell rings and im walking from class to lunch and Madison for some reason thinks shes a regular dane cook. Which shes not. Anyways I can overhear her talking to some other skank named Kayla about maddie. Which pisses me off. But I let it go I figure ill just tell maddie and she'll take care of it herself. She's pretty tough, but in a fight hands down I would win. Not to be cocky but I know I would and I think she knows I would to. Because my brother glen who graduated last year loved to beat the shit out of me when I was younger and well pretty much he still does when he visits but he's in college and I don't see him as often as I used to but I'm okay.

Anyways maddie is probably tough than Madison so im not worried for her. And im defiantly not worried for me. Because I think all the weight from Madison's super sized ass would probably slow her down a lot.

So after I toss my books in my locker I here Ashley call me except this time madisons around and once again my name is scene kid.

"hey scene kid got a razor maddie can borrow I heard she wasn't having too hott of a day"

And again my angers got the best of me and ashleys being slammed hard again into a locker but this time my I actually hit here, like a hard punch too I step back slowly and look at her face its already bruised, and I feel kind of bad but theres nothing I can do about it now except wait fer her to hit me back.

Except she doesn't.

She tells Madison and Kayla to leave for a minute

And because there to dumb to do anything else they do.

And im thinking what the fuck is she doing.

Then our eyes meet, just a glance at first but she holding my gaze and were not breaking a apart and the next thing I know I the one getting pushed into the locker and she's the one doing the pushing. But it wasn't a hard push more like she just swiched me spots.

And she still wont look away and im finding it harder for myself to look away too.

And now our faces are close like seriously centimeters apart and I can feel here breathing and her heart beat is like a gazillion beats per second , and mine is to, seconds seem like minutes and were still there like that, except here hands have moved from the locker to my hips.

And her breath is getting closer to me. And my eyes drop to my shoes because evidently there important right now

Im thinking oh im dreaming ive been knocked out cus she hit me to hard, but I look back up and no shes there except her face is getting closer and I can smell her perfume, its coconut lime-ish and I love it.

Her face still is moving closer until her are on mine………..


	6. Chapter 6

-1Ashelys pov.

ohm god. I just kissed Spencer shes probably going to fucking punch me again.

And fuck that hurt. ohm god. I'm going to die. But im actually glad I did I may never get another chance too.

Spencer---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahh hooeeemyygoood. What do I do. I don't know so I kinda kiss back but not really because its just like a peck. Then Ashley's pulling back and forehead is resting on mine.

And I see where I hit her and I fell like shit like the lowest I'v ever felt. So I touch it as soft as I can. And just run my fingers over it.

This is honestly like the best and at the same time fucking weirdest moment because Im pissed at her for doing that, I would have beat the shit outa her. And I sad I did hit her. And I'm jumping outta my skin because she kissed me.

Im still rubbing her cheeck and her hands are still on my hips. Our foreheads still so close, I panick

"what the fuck?"

"omygod I;m sorry"

"are you bi polar?"

"what? No"

"I got to go" I say slipping out of her grip and moving my hands from her. It takes her a moment to register what happens.

"oh my god im sorry I didn't mean to,. Really god sorry you were just there and yeah umm yeah sorry and uhh sorry"

"um yeah well im gunna go to lunch"

"um spencer?"

"yea?"

"are we still hanging out?"

I don't know what to say so I don't say anything.

"look Spencer its ok if you don't wanna, I bet you think im a fucking creep ass right now"

" no no no, I don't its just yeha you know but I mean if you wanna hangout I guess yeah we still?"

"okay, and again sorry, but I guess we'll do something after school?"

"umm yeah, bye"

"bye"

That's how it pretty much went. The bell rang she walked away and I stood there being so fucking confused. I don't to go lunch. No I spend my lunch period standing by my locker like an idiot, and the next thing I know class starts. Class finishes and then the last class starts and ends.

And im walking out of class when I get a text from her.

"meet me at moxie java in an hour"

"alright" so she likes coffee evidently because I saw her at star bucks adn movie java is just about the same thing, but that's okay cus I love me some fraps.

And hour rolls around and me being the hardass I am decide she can wait for me because im gunna be fashionably late. And by that I mean im going to finish watching the scauce on fuse, because escape the fate is on and im sure everyone knows why itd be necessary to watch.

I pull into the parking lot in my green jeep cheroke. Yep that's what I dirive and I love it you have no idea.

And im guessing Ashley drives a red **2008 Mazda2 hatchback** because I don't know a lot of people who lean on strangers cars, but fuck its Ashley Davies so you never know.

She standing there spinning her keys on her finger she looks kinda cute but kinda silly.

"Hey spencer"

"hey bro"

"bro?"

let me introduce you to Spencer language, I say a lot of raad words and yes raad has two a's anyways like I say chill, bro, lames cause and a ton of other things that I say and suprsingingly I do not sound like an idiot when is say them they just take some time to get used to.

"yeah bro" she giggles like she fucking 5 haha.

We walk in and get our drinks. She gets strawberry shit like maddie. Haha Me I get hot chocolate I love it. After like 3 minutes of total silence I talk because silcence is lame it makes me want to throw midgets down a few flights of stairs, and im not kidding.

" why are we hanging out?'

"huh?"

"seriously we hate each other we pretty much always have so why do you want to hangout now?"

"I just do"

"that's really all you've got?"

"yeah"

"your kidding right?"

"I'm not"

"theres no reason?"

"no"

"none?"

"nope theres not I just thought maybe I should get to know the scene kid I've always made fun of so here we are"

"im not a scene kid"


	7. Chapter 7

-1Shit, see ash thurr you go again scene kid. Come on even if she is a scene kid she hott.

Wait no she's not she's a loser. No Ashley she's hott don't even lie.

You'd think I'm crazy but really I'm not.

" yeah, that's going to be a bad habbit to break. Im sorry."

"yeah anyways" yep as I suspected Spencer in the café with and she's pissed off. I love clue you don't even know. So anyways I need to change the subject.

" you're really good at volleyball."

" I fucking hate it."

"whaaa?" and we fall into easy conversation as to why, you'd never guess, she has asthma she's a great runner. But yep she does. She also hates 99 percent of the team. Looks like I

I'm gunna be changing that….hopefully. After like twenty minutes of volley ball im seriously trying learn everything about her. So im asking anything that comes to mind.

"favorite bands?"

"tons"

"tell meeeee.."

"okay this is going to take a long time, but here we go, Jamestown story, Dance gavin dance, secondhand serenade, In faith and fear, Bidwell, The good bye celebration, you in series, talk of the town, with hearts of heroes, for all we know, Patrick park, The girlfriend season, the color Fred, we the kings, crash romeo, you me and everyone we know, self against city, as cities burn, fairwell, Closed heart surgery, the fallout theory, just surrender, all time love, this providence, the rocket summer, shiny toy guns, daphne loves derby. Theres so many more but yeah hahah you get the Idea ash?" No I didn't catch like half those bands. But I nod my head and smile.

what about you she asks.

" ahaha everything I guess"

"you guess?"

"yeah"

"anyways haha"

I seriously needdd to know if she's gay so I kinda ask in a way haha

" so you and maddie are you guys…you know"

She laughs for like seriously 3 minutes

" naw bro naw. She's not gay"

"but you are?" My voice isn't sarcastic or anything I'm just asking.

" I fall in love with personality not gender" That was the simplest thing I ever heard but it really hit me hard.

"

"wow" that's all my mouth says,.

"and you?"

"I'm bi"

" I never would have guessed!"

"really?"

"fucking no, ahah everyone knows"

"you're an ass."

" I have a nice ass" she says jokingly.

" I agree," shes blushing terrible omg shes cute.

" is that so?"

"defiantly so" I give soft smile," but anyway Spencer I just want to say sorry for being a complete fuck ass to you and your friends" I look her in the eye. " and I mean it."

She looks me back in the eye,, here eyes are soft and blue right now, its just…. Just completely beautiful,

" its okay, im sorry for punching you…"

Her voice trails off and we just stare, at each other,

"Lets all sing out of key you know we do it everyday,lets all shine like the sun you know we do it everyday.how about we fall like rain?how about we wish for fame?everyday. we're all drowning in oceans of drama.can you taste the tide? it's coming.it's coming to wash us to the shores. that we have all seen way too many times before. I'm a lover that lies and you're a liar that loves but aren't we all just lovers? aren't we all just liars? the trader, the hero, the guilty and the innocent these are the characters we play in life"

my phone interrupts the comfortable silence,

Its at text from maddison so I ignore it.

" the elation? " she sounds surprised.

"yes, there a good band"

"oh I know" her voice is a mixture of sarcasm and seriousness.

she glances at the clock,

" aww shit I gotta go, I have an art show"

" you paint'

" mmm I do"

"so you go to scene shows and art shows? Wow that's different"

She laughs nervously

" yes I do but I really should get going"

I give her a sad look

" but you can come if you want?"

" I don't want to intrude on anything"

" actually you wouldn't be I hella get bored at them, so pleassee?"

She just did the cutest face ever she like a 5 year old, except she cusses up a storm sometime,. But I don't care. She seems like she could be a really good friend.

" alright alright if its that big of a deal I'll see what I can do."

She playfully pushes me and we walk out the door,

She drives us both, I don't know why but she does.

Anyway we get to the gallery and her painting and pencil drawings are good. Seriously fucking amazing, im pretty much speechless they range from people, to animals to plants to scenery to everything.

"speechless? that's okay a lot of people are "

"shut up"

We pretty much spent the next three hours talking and looking at art.

She drove me back to my car and I went home.

I had this feeling like your excited but you don't know why like you wanna bounce off the walls.

Author note sorry if its lame,.

Haha and seriously look up all of the bands there good and their kinda different. And of course review please.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Ashley's pov

I wake up to the sun fluttering through my curtains.

Thank god its Saturday. I wake up, go through the routine and look at the clock 9 am. Pretty freaking early If I do say so myself. But once I wake up I cant go back to sleep.

If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something 

Fuck I have the best ring tones.

I grab my phone and flip it open

"hey" I say trying not to sound overly excited about a certain sophomore.

"hi" she always seems cheerful

" what are you doing today?" hopefully nothing yet,.

"getting my hips pierced!"

"what the fuck! You can pierce hips?"

"yeah!"

"eww Spencer"

"eww Ashley" she said in a mimicking tone.

"please tell me your kidding?"

"no and are you coming or not.?"

Of course I was going to.

"But its weird!" I whined like I was five.

"don't care, meet me at game stop 2:30, I gotta buy guitar hero three!"

"gawd your weird but ohkay"

Hips pierced she gotta be shitting me.

that's fucking insane.

God people with tons of piercing are freaks.

But I'm going to watch. Who the hell wouldn't

I it takes me until 2 to get ready, the I leave to game stop, seriously laem also, and guitar hero?!

I pull up and she's already inside.

I walk into the video game store.

"I'm already done" she laughs then walks out the door.

" Spencer are you want your HIPS pierced?" I ask while sliding into the passenger side of her jeep.

"I'm positive"

The rest of the drive is silent until we get to the tattoo parlor that also does piercing.

" positive? Still"

"yesss" she says

Then this big buff guy with no hair comes out and introduces himself as Jason. He's got tons of tattoo's.

"hey Spencer!" he says excitedly " long time no see!"

"Gosh I know how's business been ?" they seem like they've known each other for a long time.

"great!"

"ok bro lets get this done!"

"hips right?"

"yeah"

She lays down on the piercing bed and pulls her shirt past mid stomach. Nice bod much? Oh I think so.

So Jason pulls the needles out of there packages and tells her to breath in, she grabs my hand. And inhales a big breath, and he pushes the needle through her skin. you see its not her hips its like right above them more like stomach.

She doesn't even flinch though.

And they repeat it on the other side.

She pays him and walks out of the ship like its not big deal.

" you didn't even flinch!"

" I know,"

"it didn't hurt?"

"nope I'm used to"

" alright what should we do now?

"park" she squeals.

Oh hell yeah I love the parks. Especially ones that don't have a lot of kids. Like the one o the ghetto side of town no one eve goes there,

We get to the park and Spencer immediately sits her self on the on of the swings.

"Push me!"

"or not"

"please!!!"

Oh man she's adorable!

"oh alright!"

So I push her for like 3 minutes in silence when I start singing.

I don't even realize I'm doing it until she says something

"your voice is pretty"

"huh"

She repeats her self.

' oh thanks" I'm blushing I can tell

Hops of the swing and run toward some trees. Around the base there tons of red and orange leaves

"lets make a pile and jump in it!" she starts pushing the leaves with her feet, about 6 minutes later we've made into a pretty big pile. I plop down onto our pile that looks like it has down syndrome really its like lopsided and all and she sits next to me her hand accidentally touching mine

"jeeze Spence you can hold my hand if you want." I say sarcastically.

"oh yeah?" she says jokingly

"yup"

Instantly feel her warm and hand find its way to mine, she intertwines our fingers and continues to look at the clouds, while My stomach is doing backflips.

" that could looks like a dino!" she says pointing to the biggest cloud in our view. Our hands still clasped.

It kinda does

"yeah kinda."

" I don't really know a lot about you, but you know a lot about me" Its true we pretty much always talk a bout her.

" there's really not a lot to know."

"that's a lie "

"well what do you wanna know?"

"everything" she states simply

"I'm Ashley, I love pretty much all sports, My favorite color is purple, I was in gymnastics form 2nd grade untill my freshman year, I have a sister named Kyla and I am allergic to cats."

" what's your middle name?"

"Brooke"

"what's yours?"

"Lindsay"

Aww how cute Spencer Lindsay Carlin. It just fits.

"tell me more" she demands.

" I love frogs. I love softball I--"

"oh my god I love softball to!"

"dude that kicks ass what position?"

"center, but I can bat so fucking good!"

"aww that's awesome. I am a pitcher!"

"gawd that's raad!

"yup"

"yup"

"so"

"so"

"what else?"

"Im afraid of the dark I like to sings and im crazy ticklish."

Before the sentence completely leaves my mouth she on top of me and she tickling like crazy

and I'm squealing ..

A few minutes later she still on top of me but she stopped tickling and its complete silence, Im looking her in her eyes and she staring back. Our eyes are locked and our faces are only a few inches apart when she breaks the silence without moving her face away

"you can kiss me if you want ash"

I cant tell if she's joking or not but I go for it anyway

I gently place my lips on hers and wait for her reply her lips taste like strawberries and there really soft

She pushes her lips back on top of mine and I push back again. My insides are about to explode. I slide my tongue across her bottom lip and she opens her mouth

Were in a intense lip lock when I move my hands to her hips and run thumb across her piercing without even thinking and she pull away and winces in pain

"shit Spencer I Forgot about your hips god I'm so sorry!"

She looks down and looks back up

"its okay" she says she says while laying back on top of me looking me in the eyes. This feels so right her hand find their way back to mine. And our foreheads are touching.

Her eyes are blue, the prettiest blue you'd ever see, light but dark when she's thinking.

I feel her lips press on to mine and its happening again the back flips and butterflies.

I kiss back and were soon in another long kiss. Our tongues are softly moving against each other, then there pushing, in a hard kiss

My hands fin their way to her hips again, but my thumbs lightly tough her hips and rum gently over them.

She moans into the kiss just before pulling away, smiling, then placing her face into my neck and cuddling her arms under my back.

You'd think I would kissing some one with snake bites would be weird but its not its different, but it's defiantly not weird.

I let my mind wander until I hear snoring, I move some of the hair from her forehead to behind her ears.

Then My mind freaks out like are we dating. Or was that just like nothing. My brains fills with tons of worst case scenarios, and I'm freaking out like a half hour into my thoughts She starts moving herself around, she looks up sleepy and confused . She looks around. I guess she remembered what happened because she kisses me on my forehead and lays herself back down. Snuggling even tighter into my body.


	9. Chapter 9

-1Spencer's pov

I bet your wondering what the hell was running through my head right about then?

I let you know whenever when I find out for myself.

Ohkayyy

Well it was something like this.

She has the most beautiful eyes ever. No joke.

She has the softest hands ever too.

Not to mention that was.. Wow.

Not kidding on that part either.

Talk about good kissing much.

It was soft and sweet.

It was long and hard.

It was great.

And back to now.

I fell asleep.

Go Spencer right?

So anyways I woke up whenever the fuck later. And pretty much forgot where I was or what I was doing. So I'm looking around like an idiot

. And baamm.

What did I just do?

Make out with a hottt chick.

What am I doing now?

Cuddling with a hot chick.

I'm kicking it in the bad ass leave pile, with ash and she gets up and gives me the cutest smile in the entire world. You know the one where her nose crinkles and my heart melts… yeah that one. So anyways she smiles and takes off, jogging.

Guess what I do? Sit like an idiot until I realize that maybe I should follow her.

She's not really going fast, but since I sat like a tard I have to catch up.

I start getting closer to her and she speeds up. So I run faster she goes faster, we do this for around 6 minutes just around the park. Every now and then she looks back and does a silly face. Like sticking her tongue out and spinning her head in circles.

Cute much?

Yessss

After a not really needed running drill I see her hunched over catching her breath leaning on a tree.

I walk closer about 3 feet from her and she looks up. She gives me this cute and sneaky look.

And she goes for the kill,

Her hand reaching out and grabbing mine pulling me in close, attacking my lips with hers.

And I'm defiantly not complaining.

Her hand are around my back. My hands are on her hips.

I've got goose bumps.

And oh boy do I have them bad,

I'm leading her back against the tree she just came from. She walks backwards until her backs and my hands are against it.

I move my hands from her hips, and grab hers, taking them from my back

She deepens the kiss. Im not gunna lie I love it.

I have to stand a bit on my tippy-toes because she taller. Our hands are on each others hips now.

She's trying to take control over the kiss, by kissing harder , but I just kiss back even harder her tongue is best feeling ever.

I cant even try to explain.

We both kiss like that for a few moments both trying to be in charge,

until I give up because I'm going to die of lack of air.

I pull away. Smiling like Its Christmas and I'm a seven year old who just got her Malibu Barbie. Except Ashley is wayyy hotter than any Barbie.

She kisses me softly on the lips once more before pulling me into a bear hug.

See the thing is I would never in a million years imagine me and Ashley fucking Davies, who I just happened to hate a few days ago

Even being friends or

In a hug.

Let along

Or making out

And cuddling.

Lets just say I like this side of her. Wayyyy more.

Ashley's pov-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its official I could defiantly get used to this.

Except

Two people go from hating each other to this?

Correct me if I'm wrong, But that usually doesn't happen.

Not to mention both Maddies.

Because god know's there not going to yah gay about this situation.


	10. Chapter 10

-1Sorry I haven't posted in forever and a half. Please review.

We left the park holding hands.

So that makes us?

Good question.

I know what I want but, I don't know what she wants.

Were gunna have to talk about this, some time or another.

Sooner rather than later.

"Spencer?" we were sitting in her car. Still holding hands.

"yeah" here goes everything

"what does that make us?"

"that makes us, us." she says it like she expects me to already know that.

"oh yeah?" I say jokingly while raising an eyebrow

"oh yeah" she says it just like the Dane cook kool-aid man.

We both start laughing hysterically

By the time I got her home it was around 8.

We decided that it wouldn't exactly be a public announcement about us,

In other words, we wouldn't tell anyone for a while, untill we know if it was really even going anywhere.

I was actually okay with that.

I didn't wanna rush anything.

Tomorrow was Sunday that meant we'd get to hangout more.

I think I'm going to take her to the movies.

Probably across the universe.

And that's exactly what we did. It was the best movie in the entire world. I think Spencer liked it to.

After that we went back to my house

we were sitting on my couch when her tummy rumbled..

"I'm hungry" she said while pulling me off the couch/

"So I heard" she playfully pushed me back down. I pulled her down with me.

She way laying on top on me playing with my curly hair, sticking her fingers in the curls and twirling it.

I was rubbing her back slowly.

Our foreheads were touching.

This is how it supposed to be. Ive never been in love but im pretty sure this is exactly what it would be like.

You know like soft touches, butterflies, little kisses, everything completely right.

Of course she killed the moment.

"Dude I'm seriously hungry!"

"dude?"

"ashlleeeyyyy"

"okay dude where do you want to eat" I made sure to emphasize the dude part.

She turned into the five year old half of her again. God it was the most adorable thing about anyone I ever meet.

"Burgerrrrr kiinnggg" she squealed. Dragging out almost every part of the words.

And that's where we are now.

Her and her goofy toothy grin. And me with my identical smile.

6 chicken fries and a whopper later we were driving back to my house.

Back to the comfort of my couch, with more little kisses, more of the hair curling, more smelling her strawberry shampoo. More of the hugs, more of drawing circles on her back.

More of her face stuffed in the crook of my neck, more of her falling asleep while laying on top of me.

More of the best thing in the world.

But it was gunna have to end sometime.

Like when her mom called and said she had to come home. So she went home.

I felt completely bored, like there was nothing do to. Pretty much blank..

I felt talking to her,

But I wasn't sure what to say..

So Me being the uber creative person I am sent her a blank txt.

" blank"

"yes"

"why"

"I didn't know what to say"

"how about Spencer your so hot ."

"how about Spencer you sooooo hot,. "

"yeah I get that a lot"

"jerk"

"nope"

"yes"

"naw"

"yeah"

"this could go on forever. Haha is there a point to it"

"yes"

"and it would be?"

I waited a few minutes before I replied I felt like I should tell her I missed her.

But I didn't wanna be to clingy.

But I went for it anyway.

"I miss you"

"do something about it" I couldn't tell if she was serious or kidding

" like what you cant even leave your house."

" No my parents don't want me to, doesn't mean I have to."

"Spence your gunna get in trouble"

" so are you if you don't meet me at the park."

"what's with your fetish with parks?"

"you just better be there in 15 minutes"

And I was off. At 9 at night to go meet Spencer at the park. It was a bit chilly outside, but it was comfortable weather.


	11. Chapter 11

-1Spencer's pov.

I get to the park about 12 minutes before the fifteen minutes I'm supposed to be there at.

Yes I am eager.

And yes I was speeding.

Anyway I decide to kill some time by getting my skate out of the back of my jeep.

Yeah I am a girl.

Yeah I skateboard.

And yeah I am good.

Actually pretty good, Id beat the hell out of half the boys in the town in a good game of skate.

Anyway not the point.

Point is that I'm waiting.

And minutes seem like hours, when its dark, and your cold, and of course eager.

Yeah.

So I skate.

About twenty minuets later, yeah twenty more minutes, she's late!

She pulls up to the other side of the park.

I don't thinks she knows that I'm already here.

So I get off my board and slowly creep up to her, she standing the other way facing the street that's light by lights, once I'm close enough I wrap my arms around her stomach and cross my arms, and stick my hands in her pockets.

At first she jumps, but when she realizes it's me she snuggs comfortably back into me.

Moments later she turns to face me and kisses me on the corner of my mouth and wraps her arms around my neck.

After a few more kisses she asks

"are you gunna get in trouble babe?"

"babe huh? You know I'm not really into relationships " her face drops. And she looks like I just ran her puppy over.

"But I kinda like you---"

She cuts me off with a kiss. Not just a kiss. But something that meant something. it was like seriously the most amazing feeling ever, you know like both of us really trying to put all of our emotions into it.

And I Bet your thinking that its only been 3 days.

And your right.

But I seems like Iv known this side of her forever,

Anyway.

We both pull away for air.

Because for some retarded reason you have to breath to live.

Anyway.

Its getting boring. You know just standing here.

So I guess it means it's my turn to run.

I start running away I zig zag from the tire swings to the big toy and she following me pretty fast.

I jump on the yellow and silver merry go round but as I'm jumping off I trip over my own feat eat shit right into the woodchips. Ashley stops and starts laughing , which by the way isn't very considerate thing to do.

Neither is fake crying which I happen to be tremendously good at.

Not like bawling like getting tears to fall and whimpering. Yah that good stuff.

Ohh I bet she feels like a jerk right now.

Good.  
Serves her right.

I am too hot to laugh at anyway.

"oh my god, Spence, I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh"

Yep keep the tears coming Spence

"Spencer, com on baby are you okay?" seriously I wished you could see how much of a lose she looks like right now.

Man Spencer your good hahahah

Except I actually laughed.

And I look at her and her face might as well have wtf written on it.

"What the"

To bad she didn't get to finish her self cus I'm laughing so hard.

I'm guessing she's figured out It was a joke Because she looks pissed.

I get back on my feet taking off making sure I she doesn't catch me but she's just to fast.

She probably could play football, because I just found out how good she can tackle.

She straddling me, pinning my hands above my head.

Im expecting to hear about how unfair that was, but I don't.

She just kissed me.

Man she must really the Spencer.

She's deepening the kiss.

And I try to move my arms.

But she doesn't let me.

She just looks at me and goes back to kissing me. Her tongue pushing against my hard.

I try to compete with it, but I cant.

I try moving my arms again but she still wont let me.

She's not going to win this.

You know why?

I stop kissing.

And she pulls away a but confused, and she moves some of the hair that's fallen onto her face, god she looks so adorable.

I cant take it, I take the opportunity she's given me and wrap my arms around her waist and pull her back to me.

We stay like that for a few hours and I'm not kidding.

Then we get on the roof of my jeep and look at stars.

Im not exactly worried about what people think.

But I know Ashley is.

But then I know how lame it would be keeping us a secret. Like having to go all day not hugging or kissing her. Or even holding hands.

That'd be gay.

Haha more like that would be not gay.

Yes I do think im a comical genius. Sarah Silverman aint got shit on me.

But that's beside the point.

I think tomorrow we are actually gunna act like friends.

Rather than still pretend to hate each other.

It's a step.


	12. Chapter 12

-1I woke up early this morning. I decided to grab some hot chocolate from star bucks. I get to school like twenty minutes early, and decide to listen to my I pod. Its really weird I have a variety of music a huge variety of music.

Seriously it ranges from Jack Johnson, The Spill canvas, Taking back Sunday, the devil wares Prada, as I lay dying.

Yeah so I'm rocking out to some Cinematic Sunrise, when I realize that I have to get to class. Because my fetish with music I probably am going to be late. And I haven't even go to talk to Maddie.

Which even though me and Ashley talked about not telling people. I have to tell Maddie.

She's my best friend and she deserves to know. Even if she'll be mad for a while she'll get over it, Probably by the end of the day.

So that's defiantly on my list of things to do. As well as tell Ashley about me telling her. The bell interrupts my thoughts. I rush off to my pre- al.

Yes pre-al. Math is the hardest thing for me to do.

I've always been behind. And I don't know if I am ever going to get the hang of it.

So halfway through class, I see Ashley walk by because our doors open.

I ask to use the restroom and just like most other teachers Mr. Jones is also a pushover.

And Im on my way to the bathroom now. I reach the bathroom and surprise both her and myself by pushing her up against the sink. And kissing her on the lips tenderly.

"mmmm, heyy there"

"hey yourself" we pull away but were hold both hands. And she's still leaning against the sink, I breath in her smell. And pull her closer. Resting my face in the crook of her neck.

" I missed you" I mumbled into her neck.

" I missed you too" she says kissing the top of my head.

We stay like that for what seems like forever untill I decide I should tell her I'm telling maddie.

" Ash, I, I think Im going to tell maddie" she pulls away and looks at me like I'm crazy/

"Spencer are you sure that's not going to piss her off"

"oh, im sure it will, but she'll be pissed if she finds out later."

That's wear the conversation ended. I think she understood where I was coming from.

I kissed her good bye and headed back to class. When class Is over, I head to my next class, and it breezes by because I'm thinking of how to tell maddie.

The next class also breezes by and now its lunch.

Im sitting with maddie in the grass. Eating our favorite. Peanut butter and jelly. And drinking apple juice.

"If I tell you something you promise you wont get mad?

"uhh yeah?'

Here goes nothing.

"okay well Ashley and me are like…"

"like what?" she says rasining an eyebrow

"like"

"like?"

"you know?"

"I don't"

"are you really gunna make me say it?"

"yap"

"Ashleyismygirlfriend" I say it like its one word.

"oh"

"that's all you have to say?"

"well that and she better not still treat you like shit" that's why I love maddie.

"I don't think that's gunna be a problem" I say while smiling.

After lunch just before the next class me and maddie are walking down the hall and we see Ashley and maddison.

"hey scene kid" I better have been hearing things. Maddisons such a hoe.

And now Ashley's looking from me to maddison, trying to decide who's side to pick.

She looks back at me

"hey Spen" she stops her self and she looks back to maddison. " have a good lunch scene kid?"

God.

Are you kidding me.

I;m about to freak out when maddie steps in.

"Ashley are you fuckign serious? What the hell is wrong with you?"

She's got this look. She already knows she made a mistake.

"God shit fuck. Damnt Im sorry I didn't mean to say that"

"yes you did" that's all I say before walking to my next class.

I Don't know weather to be pissed or not.

I mena we said we weren't gunna tell people .

But we said we'd act like friends.

That went so well.

Not.

So after school we have volleyball. But its not till 5 and school gets out at one thirty.

So im going to have a while before I have to decide weather im pissed or not.

But I just decied Im pissed.

In fact im beyond pissed.

I go the rest of the day avoiding her. I stayed after school about fifteen minutes later, and clean my locker, when because when I get angry I clean, or paint.

I decide I'll just clean my locker. And after school she's waiting by my car.

I brush past her and start opening my door.

" look shit I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean that." she says running her fingers through her hair.

" it doesn't even matter I don't even care."

"that's a lie spence."

"Its spencer and no its not."

"no its spence and I think you care." what the hell she can not call me spence. Even if she is right.

I slam my door shut. And turn around and face her.

" would you shut the hell up?"

"no! not untill you listen to me!"

" Me listen to you? No I already listened earlier," were both yelling now. " I've listend for the past three years, scene kid. You know that really does piss me off especially since you know absolutely nothing about me."

" What the fuck I do to. This whole weekend I spent trying to learn stuff about you!"

" It doesn't matter, one freaking weekend," my voice went low " I didn't even mean anything you know that, I know that and I pause "now even maddie knows that"

"yes it did!" she fires back.

" no, not to you It, didn't mean anything. You pretty much showed me that today"

I finally open my door and get into jeep and take off.

It's going to be a long night.


	13. Chapter 13

-1I know what your thinking. I know , I really know that was one of the more stupid things I have done in my life.

But hear me out.

First off it's a bad habbit, and you know what they say about those. Its not going to end over night.

And I was pretty much stuck in the middle.

Madison, whose been my best friend since my freshman year, or Spencer Carlin, amazing, cute, adorable and everything in between.

But I don't know, I just didn't know who to let down.

But I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have changed what I did.

But there's a reason.

Of course we're gunna fight that's what friends do, and me and Spencer were- are more than just friends.

And even if that was a shitty thing to do and I fell terrible, Im glad she knows I'm nowhere near perfect.

And I have the feeling that me and her will be more than okay.

Besides It was only "scene kid". And I didn't even say it with an attitude.

But yeah it was a rude thing to do. But I'll fix things.

Starting with talking to maddie, she's Spencer's best friend and she'll help me, even if she does hate me, I know she'll help me.

We have practice tonight, that's going to be great.

More like not.

But even if she doesn't talk to me she still has to be around me, which is better than being pissed and not even getting to see her.

I'm going to talk to maddie, before practice and Spencer after practice.

Me being the amazing person I am Finally tracked down maddie's number.

I didn't even know what I was going to say to her.

But After ten minutes, I finally decided that it couldn't wait forever.

This is how it went.

Her ring back tone was a cover of akons I wanna love you by the maine. And its better that the real song no joke.

When she finally picks up the phone I pretty much just spill my guts.

"Look Maddie, Im sorry for calling spencer a scene kid, Im sorry for calling you a scene kid before. Really I am look please just--"

"ASHLEY!"

"what?"

"I'd rather not have this conversation over the phone"

" umm okay wanna meet me somewhere?"

"yap you can just come over to my house as long as you promise never to egg it with the cheeerbitches."

" I wont Promise. Thank you for letting me explain."

She gave me directions and we hung up. She reminded a lot of Spencer.

I got to her house around 3. It's seriously the most amazing place ever. There were tons of trees everywhere, and a long driveway a few minutes away from the rest of the town, It was pretty big. There was tons of grass and in the back it looked like something from a movie scene.

Anyway.

I pulled up and she was waiting outside, she invited me in, we were sitting in the living room, it was pretty big and looked really elegant.

But it had a really big like homey vibe. I could imagine her and Spencer sitting in here play video games.

"so Ashley lets get this straight, you and Spencer were. Like you know?"

"yeah like Its weird cus I used to be such a bitch and then the next thing I know she punching me, and then im kissing her." I pause" and then we at the park and then we were laughing and kissing and tickling each other. It was just.. I don't even know how to explain"

"and then at school? What the hell was that?"

'that was me being a bitch, and being afraid"

"but why?"

" I don't really have an answer for that. There wasn't a reason."

She waited for a minute and then her voice got quieter,

" Ashley do you even know anything about Spencer?, like that her real dad died last year?, or that you made it even worse, by your bullshit teasing? Do you know how hard it was for me to watch her cry everyday? I know its not your fault but you didn't make it any better,"

I picked my jaw off the floor as she continued

" do you know she's bi polar? Did you know she cares about everyone in this world, did you know she tries to help everyone , like she sends money to help staving people in Africa.

Did you know she is the most funny and amazing person in the world? Huh did you know she was my first friend here? She really is a good person."

You think I felt like a dick before? Here to a rude awakeing.

I just shook my head and looked at the ground.

" Maddie you have to help me " I said almost begging

" Believe me I want to, I do, But I wont let you hurt her,"

"maddie, I, I wont I swear"  
" can I ask you something?"

"yeah of course shoot."

" look I mean this as nicely as possible, but cant you just like date some one else., because in the end I just know spencer's gunna get hurt, even if you don't mean to."

"look maddie" I said while rubbing my forhead," Spencer I mean I " I was stumbling over the words. "I really like her." I finally got it out.

" then you need to treat her like you do,"

"god I know,,"

"so ill help you"

"ahh thank you" I squeeled.

" so after practice your coming over here and so will Spencer, except she wont know you're here."

"okay, thanks again" I said while standing up.

" I'll see you later" I said leaving .


	14. Chapter 14

-1A/n. Sorry I haven't posed in A loonng time so you should reiew? Mmm that be amazing.

Calvert High school Is just like any other High school in this nation.

Our mascot is a Cougars.

There's nothing special that separates it from other schools. Except our Sports teams usually always take state in just about everything.

Calvert High . It's got a really nice campus. Tons of trees and hills. Its brick and its 2 stories, well the main building is anyway, the gym is separated from the school you have to walk on a cement path and up 4 stairs to get to it. When you get inside there's an entrance to one gym, and another entrance to another. The bigger gym Is usually for girls sports.

The outside of the gym has 5 sets of glass doors. It has square brick support beams for the arches of the doors. Like I said its just an average American High school

That's were I'm standing outside my average High school, with headphones stuffed in my ears,. listening to one of the worlds best bands ever , Ice Nine Kills

Practice doesn't start yet but I'm early, I had a lot of stress so I decided to run. I tried painting earlier but I couldn't get any ideas on canvas.

And I already cleaned my whole house, so here I am after running a mile I'm standing leaning against one of the brick beams, cooling off.

Surprisingly I haven't had to use my inhaler yet.

Which is good, because it taste fucking horrible, and no matter what anyone says you can taste it.

When a new song starts I slide down on the pole now knocking my feet together and resting my head on the pole.

I really don't want to have practice tonight. I mean I could easily run 3 more miles but I just don't want to have to deal with Ashley. I don't want to look at her, I don't want to hear her voice, I don't want to even hear her voice. Nor do I want to have to deal with Maddison.

Today pretty much blew.

I probably am over Reacting, But what can I do about it now. Like I'm not angry anymore, Just I don't know, let down.

I think that maybe the reason I'm really in a slump today is because I really liked her. But The reason I really think I'm over exaggerating is because it's only been 3 fricken days. That's all it took was 3 days to make me love her smell, to love her sarcasm, to love everything I know about her.

Scratch that, almost everything, or we wouldn't be in this position.

There you go typical Spencer, over analyze everything.

I could just forget about it all, but I don't want to.

People start showing up and That's my que to head in early. And Im going to leave late, to avoid any crowd.. I just don't want to deal with anyone.

I'm feeling one of those days coming pretty soon, you know one of my bad days, bad depression, crying, tons of painting, and music writing.

I'm not going to pretend that I hate being Bi-polar, It really brings out the artistic side of me.

But it is bad sometimes, I hurt people, I break things and My mind races so fast, I cant even slow my thoughts down. And I cry a lot.

It frustrates me, Because I cant really be who I am, when that happens.

But right now I have to concentrate on volleyball.

Because I get angry and mess up, You know like trying not to look stupid in front of maddison, the only way I can describe it , Is to say that I feel completely naked and venerable and I hate it.

Speaking of artistic who came up with our uniforms.

Really there pretty simple. Blue short shorts and a white shirt with blue numbers.

Practice starts with us running for 10 minutes straight and I can feel my throat start to freeze and my lungs start to burn.

But I keep pushing myself. My legs keep pumping. Today I am going to be the fastest runner, the best server, the best bumper, the best everything.

The burning in my lungs becomes almost unbearable and my body feels like its about to collapse.

I start gasping for air.

I can already feel eyes on me.

I know exactly who's eyes they are, There _her _eyes. There practically burning a hole through my body,

I don't even need to look.

I already know.

The sounds being emitted from my body are getting louder.

Im not going to stop running. Today I'm pushing, pushing untill I have absolutely nothing left.

The gyms stuffed with hot air, making it harder to breath, you know sometimes I think If I drink a warm bottle of water I'll be okay, But I think a lot of things.

Finally the buzzard sounds and ten minutes is over. Im bending down hands on knees and huffing and gasping for air., trying to steady my pulse.

I Guess you could call this Spencer being stubborn, Because even Though I know I shouldn't be practicing after that, Im going to.

When coach blows the whistle we form into bumping groups.

Maddie drags me into a group with her and Ashley.

What in the hell.

Nope this isn't gunna happen.

But the only thing leaving my throat is gasp and huffing.

So I give her the go to hell look and just follow as they do,

After bumping we did setting. And finally serving.

And I pretty much kicked ass at long serving.

Im not gunna lie.

And we finish practice with another ten minute run.

I know I shouldn't do this.

But I do anyway.

I try to start off strong I really do.

But within three minutes, I feel like dying my breathing has almost completely stopped, _I need my inhailer._

I'm seriously crying.

It hurts so bad.

I thought I could finish this, I cant.

I have to get out of this gym.

I don't know how but some how my body found the strength to run outside.

She's following me. She's calling my name.

I'm too busy trying to remember if my inhaler's in my car or or in my bag. Because I don't have time to go to both.

I'm scared.

I've never had an asthma attack this bad.

She's calling my Ive stopped running and I'm leaning against the same beam I was earlier. 

I turn around to face her. She looks just as scared as I am. Her face is showing it all. Pain, tears, fear. It's all there.

I'm ready to die.

Seriously or get like brain damage from lack of oxygen

I cant even stand up anymore.

I can feel my self falling.

"Spencer!"

This time its Maddie. And obviously my inhaler was in the locker because she's got it.

She doesn't even let me grab she stuffs it in my mouth and pushes it three time.

My body's calming down and I'm not as dizzy as I was.

"the fuck is wrong with you Spencer? You fucking idiot people die from that! Im going to fucking kick your ass!"

Wow gotta love Maddie.

I do I really do. She pretty much just saved my life. She left back into the gym.

All I can do Is smile.

I turn my direction back to Ashley. She crying.

Not bawling. But the tears are still there.

I don't have time to do anything before, her arms are wrapping around my stomach and her face is in my neck.

She pulls her face up and kisses my forehead.

I'm about to turn to mush.

"Spencer" It's barely a whisper.

I look up at her she's pushing strands of my messy hair behind my ears.

And I snap.

I push my self away from her.

"Why are you doing this? Cant you just leave me the fuck along for one fucking day of my life?"

"I was just tryng to-"

"don't!"

"Spencer don't."

"Ashley please. Just please" my voice is soft and whisper like," I cant do this"

"cant or wont Spencer?!" tears streaming down her face again, I thought I already told her we were done, so why she is crying now I have no Idea.

" Come on fucking admit it Spencer your scared, your fucking afraid"

Wudda bitch.

Seriously.

" Damnit Spencer just tell me what your afraid of, please" She's not yelling anymore.

But Im still pissed.

And I snap again

"You, you, you fukcing you, I hope that's what you wanted to fuckign hear.you're the reason Im afraid. Alraight you,you,you. Fukcing you Ashley." my throat feels like I havent had a drink for year.

She steps closer grabbing one hand and placing the other on my waist. I try to push her off but Its not gunna happen.

"why?" Its such a whisper its barely audible

Suddenly Im at loss of words just like every time she gets close to me.

"Because.. Because, I don't….I don't wanna get hurt." there I said it.

She pushes me away and looks at me like I just spoke a different language.

" so your gunna just push love away before it can even get a good start?"

I look up to meet her brown eyes, and were locked in a gaze of uncertainty, but before I can even think of something to say, she's pushing me up against the beam and tongue is already pushing against mine

Any thought that was previously in my mind is gone.

Her body fits perfectly to mine

Her hands are gliding up and down my stomach.

Again both of us want t be in control of the kiss.

But If im going to win at one thing today its this.

I turn pushing her up against the wall.

She lets take control and that's good because I was about to die from lack of air for the third time today.

We pull apart and she rest her forehead upon mine.

people are starting flood out of the gym she doesn't make a move. Neither do I

"Spence, be my gilfriend"

It wasn't a question.

But I'll say yes anyway.

" kay" I say before bring my lips back to hers.

Yeah people defiantly saw that.

But I don't care,.

She doesn't either.


	15. Chapter 15

-1When I said maddison wasn't going to be exactly yay gay about me and Spence. I was right. And wrong.

Let me explain. She was pissed, that I was making out with Spencer. But not because she didn't like Spencer, noo.

Because I treated her like shit and then decided to make out with her.

Weird right.

Haha.

You wouldn't understand. Just kidding.

So now Maddison and the entire volleyball team knew about us. Me and Spencer were okay.

We decided to en this night by stopping by artic circle and getting shakes and then going to maddies.

Maddison and maddie were actually getting along.

As was everyone else.

It was kinda weird actually.

But then everyone started talking about our schools crazy Spanish teacher. Seniora Taylor. God she's a creep.

" Hey Spencer do you remember that one time she took the blow up alien and danced with it too the Macarena?" maddie asked,

"oh my gosh yes. Or when she gave us maracas to shake to the music." everyone laughed.

This conversation was getting kinda boring. New topic time eh?

I think so.

" you know what I hate?"

" what do you hate?" Spencer asked.

" I dunno," I replied truthfully, I just needed a new subject.

Everyone else thought it was funny because they all laughed.

" I love Dane Cook" Maddie blurted out.

" me to!" Spencer added.

" I do too, and so does Ashley!" Maddison pointed out.

So we spent the rest of the night impersonating him.

Oh yeahh.

I was glad everyone was being civilized in all but I wanted to talk to Spencer alone. We really didn't talk a lot after practice until now. I think im going to head home and take a shower and then call her, after all they prolly wont be hanging out all night.

"I'm going to head home guys. Ill see you all tomorrow,"

"Okay skeezee face!" that was maddie and she was just kidding.

As I was walking out the door, Spencer followed me telling everyone else she would be right back.

We were walking down the steps when she grabbed my hand.

" Isnt this weird? Like both Maddies getting along?" she asked while stopping on the bottom step and looking at me.

"I know. But Im really glad they are. And Im sorry." I said while placing my other hand on her cheek.

" It's okay." she whispered. I moved closer to kiss her when the door flew open.

" Ewww Spencer I cant believe you'd touch her." That was maddie again. She was only kidding.

" Eww I know Ashley kissing Spencer? that's nasty" Maddison squealed as both Maddies ran back into the house.

" that was interesting" I said while putting my hand back on her cheek.

" Indeed it was" she said while pulling me closer and kissing me.

" If I call you later can you come over?" I asked after pulling away.

"yap"

I kissed her goodbye and left.

Because as much As id like to sit around all sweaty I just wasn't going to.

While I was riving home I started think about some of the bands Spencer told me were good.

The only ones I remember were Dance Gavin Dance, Jamestown story and Ice nine kills.

When I got home I put them on my sidekick before taking a shower.

Dance Gavin Dance was screamo but the guys voice was amazing.

I liked them. Jamestown story was completely different. They were softer and kinda acoustic. I really liked them. Ice nine kills was sort of a mix between them both.

She had really good taste in music.

I txt her and asked if she could come over.

She said she could and she'd be her in ten minutes,

I told her just to come in Because I was the only one home cus kyla wasn't home and we don't live with our parents.

My mom and dad thought it gives us some responsibility to live alone since I was 17 and she was 19.

Im definatly not complaining.

When spencer came upstairs to my room I pretty much pumbled her with kisses, which eneded with is both falling on the bed, facing each other, I was showing her that I listen to those bands.

"They're good huh?" she asked,

"yeah!" I said excitedly.

" you should listen to pierce the veil." I made a mental note of that.

In stead of replying I kissed her. I kissed her hard. Our tongues were going at it. While my hands found her hips and pulled her on top of me. After she pulled away I asked her if she could stay the night. She said yeah.

We watched Click before we changed into boxers and tank tops. We were laying in bed and I was playing with her hair.

" hey spencer?"

I dindt get an awnser because she was already asleep.


End file.
